


First Times

by wolfenmond



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenmond/pseuds/wolfenmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil treasures these memories: the first time he is allowed to touch Andrew sexually, the first time he lets the three crucial words slip, the first time half of the Foxes play Court together.</p><p>Collection of the drabbles I posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Shower

The first time Neil is allowed to do something sexual to Andrew is when they end up sharing a shower after Andrew has tagged along for Neil's morning jog.

It doesn't take long for their lips to crash together, and not much longer for Andrew to push Neil against the tiles and pull him off. Once Neil is spent Andrew keeps kissing him and lays hand on himself.

In a split second Neil decides to take a chance. In the past couple of weeks Neil had tried a few times to return the favour of getting pulled off to Andrew, but every time Andrew had batted his hand away and done it himself. This time Neil has something different in mind.

He pushes Andrew gently away, and uses Andrew's momentary confusion to switch their positions. Neil ignores the dangerous glint in Andrew's eyes and holds his hands up on his sides before he folds his arms behind his back. Slowly he sinks to his knees, eyes locked with Andrew's. He waits for a moment to give Andrew a chance to put a stop to this, but all he gets is a blank stare.

Tentatively Neil puts a kiss on the tip of Andrew's dick while watching him closely, followed by several more when Andrew remains motionless. Encouraged Neil slides his tongue across the slit, and finally draws a reaction out of Andrew in form of an almost imperceptible hitch of breath. It is all the incitement Neil needs to take Andrew in his mouth.

Andrew's hand is still wrapped around the base of his dick so Neil doesn't have to worry about taking in too much when he starts to move. After a few minutes however Andrew lets go in favour of grabbing a strand of Neil's hair. His grip is tight, but he doesn't use it to guide Neil, only to hold on while he slowly falls apart. It takes Neil less than a minute to figure out how deep he can take Andrew in, and that pushing his tongue into the slit is rewarded with low moans and an even tighter grip on his hair.

Because Andrew always kisses him after a blowjob Neil knows what to expect and doesn't recoil when Andrew finally comes in his mouth. Neil swallows and unlocks his arms before getting up. Andrew looks at him with an unreadable expression, and for a moment Neil is afraid that he screwed up. Then Andrew surges forward to press an open-mouthed kiss on Neil's lips, and Neil knows he has won a battle he didn't knew he was fighting.

(The next time they end up in bed together Andrew slides up alongside Neil and pulls them off together. Neil congratulates himself for taking whatever this thing between them is to the next level.)


	2. Engagement Party

The first time one of them says the crucial words is during a celebration party the Foxes hold for Dan's and Matt's engagement.

For once Neil doesn't worry about drinking too much. Being with his team feels like being home, a feeling Neil had long forgotten during the years on the run. They accepted him fully despite his past, despite who he used to be and what it had cost them. He has nothing to hide from them anymore (which alone is enough to stir a fuzzy warm feeling in his stomach), thus there is no need left to worry about accidentally spilling secrets when he drinks. Still he doesn't do it often and never to the point of being drunk, but this is a special occasion.

Two of his friends are going to get married, and they deserve all the reasonable and unreasonable toasts to their happiness the Foxes can come up with.

It doesn't take long for Neil to be drunk, and a few rounds later all of the Foxes are. Well, all but Andrew.

Of course Matt can't keep himself from making a comment about how that's predictable because Andrew is a monster and for sure not entirely human.

And Neil, being completely wasted for the first time (or rather the first time in six years, since his mother had filled him up with half a bottle of whiskey so he would endure her stitching up a particularly nasty stab wound inflicted by one of his father's men), went along with the mood. Hooking an arm around Andrew's shoulder, he slurs “But I love you anyway!”

He doesn't notice Andrew tensing up nor the look in Andrew's eyes, and only realizes his mistake after Andrew has abruptly gotten up and left the room. Even then it takes him a moment and looking at his teammates expressions – varying between excited (Nicky and Allison), amused (Dan and Matt), concerned (Renee), and donewiththisshit (Kevin and Aaron) – to fully comprehend what just happened. “Shit,” is all he manages.

“He'll come around,” is Kevin's unhelpful response.

 

Andrew's not in their room when Neil wakes up around noon the following day. It takes until six in the evening for Neil to get over his hangover, and he wolfs down the pizza Nicky orders for dinner. Three hours, one movie, and two cigarettes later Neil decides to go look for the still missing Andrew.

The rooftop is the first location he checks, and it's the place where he finds him. Andrew is sitting on the edge overlooking the campus, a freshly lit cigarette in his hand and what must almost be a whole pack in stumps at his side.

Neil doesn't bother being quiet when he makes his way towards Andrew, and sits down just out of Andrew's reach when Andrew shows no sign of acknowledging his presence. Neil takes out a cigarette and fiddles with his unwilling lighter until he hears a clatter next to him. It's Andrew's lighter, so Neil looks at him. Andrew isn't looking back, his gaze turned to somewhere on the campus, but he says “120 percent.”

Neil's lips curl into a smile that he hides behind the hand shielding the lighter from the wind.


	3. Court

The first time they stand on a court together after graduation Neil can't wipe the grin of his face for the entire game.

Of course Kevin had been called back to Court as soon as he started to play whole games with his left hand again. Andrew was invited only a year into his professional career, but didn't join until Neil became part of the national team two years after graduation.

Only half a year later Matt made the cut as well.

Neil rejoiced at the news, Kevin gave a smile on top of his acknowledging nod, and Andrew didn't react at all except for a raised eyebrow at Neil's antics. When they actually met at training two weeks before the next international match however Andrew greeted Matt with a quiet “Good to see you.” Matt's eyeballs almost popped out in surprise.

They day of the match Neil buzzed with excitement at the prospect of playing with a line-up made up to two-thirds of former Foxes. For the first twenty minutes it was only Kevin and Andrew on the court, but after a heavy foul on one of their backliners Matt got to make his first appearance in an international match. He went out with the biggest grin Neil had ever seen on him. A few minutes later Neil replaced Kevin for the rest of first half, and after the break only Matt was immediately back on the court.

It wasn't until eighteen minutes into second half that the four of them finally stood on the court together. Neil's and Matt's excitement showed in their playing and even Kevin's game stepped up a notch. They all but destroyed the French team.

Having practically half of their former team there for celebrating at the goal line (Andrew still wouldn't join them otherwise) almost felt like they were back on the Foxhole Court. Back where a boy on the run had finally found his place and got a chance to fulfil his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was never quite satisfied how this turned out. When I have time I will rewrite it and post it as a oneshot.


End file.
